Harry Potter and the Mage of Magic
by DemonDementor91
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't know who he is until he meets a very mysterious young man. With a lot of help, he is ready to dive head first into the dangerous and corrupt wizarding world. Manipulative Dumbledore, money hungry Ron, smart powerful Harry, OC.
1. A Freak

Authors note: Ok, so this is my first attempt at writing...ever. I know this chapter is short and most likely has plenty of plot holes, but I have always wanted to write my own story. This first chapter is to get an idea of what kind world response it will get and see if there is anyone out there who is remotely interested in reading it. I plan on making this story Long, as in well over 50 chapters. I also don't have a beta, I am writing this on my phone, and I have absolutely no idea what I am doing. Please review and let me know what you think.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I writing this for profit.

Chapter One: A Freak

The freak sat alone, blood trickling down his face from where his Cousin Dudley had punched him. His eye was already starting swell shut as his tears ran freely down his face. He didn't understand what he had done so wrong, but for as long as he could remember, he had lived the life of a slave. Every single day was a constant reminder of what he was...a freak! A good for nothing freak whose job it was to please his owners.

Everyday, he cooked, cleaned the whole house, and cater to the Dersleys. No matter how much that he worked, he still only got a piece of bread and a styrofoam cup with water every night shoved through the slot Mr. Dursley had installed in the door.

Today he had mowed the lawn, twice, because Mr. Dursley didn't like how it was done the first time. Then after making and serving dinner he cleaned the kitchen as quiet and quickly as possible as his fat master ate his fill. After dinner he served them tea in the living room as they watched the evening news. At one point Dudley had tripped him and made him drop the tea pot, which shattered. Mr. Dursley had of course yelled at him and had told his fat son to "take care of the Freak". Dudley had then hauled him to his feet by his hair and drug him to the hallway and proceeded to punch him in the face and kick him into his personal space.

As he sat there crying, thinking about his lot in life, wishing he could just disappear, he heard a little pop from inside his cubbord under the stares. Looking up, he found to his surprise a small creature with big eyes and floppy ears.

"Harry Potter?", the little creature asked in a squeaky voice.

"No, sir, I'm Freak." he replied wondering who Harry Potter was.

"Freak? No, yous being Harry Potter!"

"Keep your voice down!" he whispered quickly, "you will get me in trouble"

"My apologise Mr. Potter", the creature whispered, "I is here to deliver a message".

"Why do you keep calling me Mr. Potter? My name is Freak", afraid that Mr. Dursley would open his cubbord door at any moment and he would be punished, again.

"Because you IS Harry Potter, sir. I is Tipsey, and I is being told to give you this".

The small creature handed him a letter. He looked at it with wonder, who would be writing to him?

Slowly, he reached out his hand and took the letter. Turning it over he saw writing on the front. Looking back up, he was surprised to find that the tiny creature was no longer there. Quickly looking around his small cramped living area, he couldn't find any evidence that the creature had even been there, with the exception of the letter clutched tightly in his hand.

Slowly, he sat down with the letter in his hands as he tried to decipher the squiggles and lines that were on the front of the envelope. Turning over the letter he saw what looked like wax, with a strange bird holding what looked like a stick in one claw and an arrow in the other that was holding the flap of the envelope closed.

With great care, he broke the wax seal and opened the letter. Taking out the parchment, he unfolded the letter and again looked at the lines, dots, and other weird symbols that comprised the majority of the letter. As he looked at the bottom of the parchment he again saw the strange bird that was on the wax. Slowly, almost reverently, he passed his finger over the symbol. As soon as his finger touched the center of the bird, he felt a tug behind his navel, and suddenly he was whisked away to who knows where...


	2. A Mysterious Stranger

Authors note: I apologise for the slow start to the story. Next chapter should be much longer. Again please review :)

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am gaining no profit from this story.

Chapter Two: A Mysterious Stranger

With his eyes tightly closed, Freak landed on the hard floor after what felt like an eternity. Slowly, he opened his eyes and realised with a start that his glasses fell off as he hit the shiny white marble floor. Frantically, he felt around for his glasses, finally finding them about a foot from where he landed. As he put them back on, he slowly looked at his surroundings.

Freak found himself in an absolutely huge room. At one end of the large room was a gigantic set of double doors made from wood. At the other was a gigantic staircase that led up to a second floor. Looking above him, on the ceiling, was a large panting of that strange red bird he saw on the letter, which was still gripped tightly in his hand.

"Hello?" he whispered quietly, afraid that Mr. Dursley would find out he had left his cubbord.

With a small pop, the same creature who had given him his letter, appeared directly in front of him. With a large bow, the creature, Tipsy, if he remembered right, looked up at him with those huge eyes.

"Harry Potter sir be makings its!" Tipsy hopped from foot to foot. "Mr. Harry Potter be needing to follows Tipsy now!"

With that, Tipsy turned around and started walking up the grand staircase, Freak following behind.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Tipsy? Why do you keep calling me Harry Potter? My name is Freak."

Tipsy suddenly stopped at the top of the stares and turned around facing him. "You is being Harry Potter, not freak!"

Tipsy turned left at the top of the stares and led him into a huge room with tons of what looked like books and scroles on countless rows of shelves. In the very center of the room an open fire place with a small crackling fire surrounded by plush arm chairs. Sitting in one of those chairs sat an ancient man with a short goatee and dark brown hair. His piercing blue eyes looked him up and down before settling on his green eyes.

"Mr. Potter, have a seat."

"Sir, why does everyone call me Harry? I'm noting but a freak..."

"You are not a freak, your name is Harry Potter, and you are a very special eight year old. Tell me, what do you know of your parents?"

Looking at the floor timidly, "I don't know anything about my parents. For as long as I can remember, I have lived and worked for the Dursley family. Mr. Dursley is most likely wondering where I am...will you be taking me back?" he asked nervously.

"You will never have to go there again Harry, that I promise you."

"May I ask you a question sir?"

"None of that Sir nonsense, you may call me Leo."

"Sir...um...Leo, what do you want from me? I can cook and clean, as long as I don't have to go back."

"I'll tell you what Harry, you go on up to bed and we will talk more in the morning, ok?"

"OK Mr. Leo"

"Tipsy!" Leo called

With a small pop, the weird creature appeared out of no where.

"Yes sir Master Leo?"

"Please show Mr. Potter where he will be sleeping, please"

"Tipsy be doing that at once Master Leo!"

Looking at him, "Please follows me Mr. Harry Potter sir!"

Walking out of the giant library they came to another set of stairs. Going up to the 3rd floor there was a long hallway going both directions. Taking a left, he followed Tipsy to the first door. Tipsy opened the door and he followed closely behind.

Walking into the room his mouth fell open. In the center of the room was a huge four poster bed with a night stand and a chest of drawers.

"This is where you is to be sleeping." Pointing at a door further in the room, "there is the bathroom. Will that be all Mr. Harry Potter sir?"

"I guess," he replied.

With a small pop, Tipsy disappeared.

Walking over to the bed, he took off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed. He had never been in a bed before and soon enough he had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. A New Life

Authors Notes: ok so this is the last chapter about young Harry. After this chapter will start with an 11 year old Harry ready to take on the world!

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own Leo lol

Chapter 3: A whole New Life

He was having an amazing dream! Some creature came and gave him a magic letter and he found himself in a beautiful mansion. For the first time in his life he felt like he belonged somewhere, where ever here was.

Suddenly he realised that he was in a big comfy bed! Opening his eyes he found that he could see out of both eyes, which was wired because when he went to sleep, he could only open one eye. Then he noticed that he could see. Nothing was blurry or out of focus. Reaching up, he found that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Sitting up, he looked around his room. Taking a deep breath, he got up and went to where Tipsy told him last night where the bathroom was. Walking into the bathroom he did his morning rituals.

Walking back out into the bedroom, he found on the bed a set of rich looking cloths. Putting them on he found that they fit perfectly. After he was done dressing he heard a soft pop.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir? Master Leo is in the family dining room. Follows me please!"

He followed Tipsy back down stairs and into a room with a table and a few chairs. Sitting at the head of the table was the elderly man he had met last night.

"Good morning Harry, please have a seat. What would you like for breakfast?"

"May I please have some eggs and bacon?"

"Of course Harry!" Mr. Leo said with a smile.

Suddenly a plate filled with eggs, bacon, sausage and toast appeared right in front of him. Slowly, almost as if he thought the food would disappear, Harry began to eat. It tasted like the most wonderful thing he had ever eaten!

After Harry ate his fill, he looked up and found Leo watching him. Harry looked down at the table.

"So, tell me Harry, do you believe in magic?"

"I don't really know, sir. Is that what you call all of this stuff appearing from nowhere?"

"Yes Harry, magic is real. Tipsy is what's called a House Elf. They are magical creatures who live to serve wizards."

"Like a slave?" asked Harry.

"More like a partner. House elves gat their magic from their bonded wizard."

"Is magic the reason I don't need glasses anymore, Mr Leo?"

"That's right Harry! Good job! Last night when you were asleep I fixed your eyes, several broken bones, and the little piece of Riddle I found in your scar."

"Riddle?" asked Harry.

"I will tell you more about him later, for now though, I want to tell you all about magic. You, Harry, can perform magic. Most people who can perform magic are called wizards."

"So am I a wizard?" asked Harry

"No actually your not a wizard, nether am I for that matter. You and I are what's known as a Mage"

"What's the difference?"

"Well, witches and wizards use magic with a focus, like a wand. Mage's don't need a focus. We use our own type of magic which comes from with-in us and from the world around us." Leo held out his hand and suddenly a bright ball of black flame appeared over his hand.

"Wow! Can you teach me how to do that?!" Harry asked excitedly.

"That and a whole lot more as well. give it a few years and I will have you trained up in no time!"

"When do we start?"

"Right now!"


End file.
